shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Riverdale
on |links = on }} Riverdale is a 2017 CW teen mystery drama, based on characters from the Archie Comics. About As a new school year begins, the town of Riverdale is reeling from the recent, tragic death of high school golden boy Jason Blossom — and nothing feels the same. Archie Andrews (KJ Apa) is still the all-American teen, but the summer’s events made him realize that he wants to pursue a career in music and not follow in his dad’s footsteps despite the sudden end of his forbidden relationship with Riverdale’s young music teacher, Ms. Grundy (Sarah Habel). Now Archie has no one to mentor him, certainly not singer Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), who is only focused on her band, the soon-to-be-world-famous Pussycats. It’s all weighing heavily on Archie’s mind — as is his fractured friendship with budding writer and fellow classmate Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse). Meanwhile, girl-next-door Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart) is anxious to see her crush Archie after being away all summer, but she’s not quite ready to reveal her true feelings to him. And Betty’s nerves, which are hardly soothed by her overbearing mother Alice (Mädchen Amick), aren’t the only thing holding her back. When a new student, Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes), arrives in town from New York with her mother Hermione (Marisol Nichols), there’s an undeniable spark between Veronica and Archie, even though Veronica doesn’t want to risk her new friendship with Betty by making a play for Archie. And then there’s Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch)... Riverdale’s Queen Bee is happy to stir up trouble amongst Archie, Betty and Veronica, but Cheryl is keeping secrets of her own. What, exactly, is she hiding about the mysterious death of her twin brother, Jason? Riverdale may look like a quiet, sleepy town, but there are dangers in the shadows. Starring :Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper :Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge :Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom :Ashleigh Murray as Josie McCoy :Casey Cott as Kevin Keller :Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones :KJ Apa as Archie Andrews :Marisol Nichols as Hermione Lodge :Mädchen Amick as Alice Cooper :Luke Perry as Fred Andrews :Skeet Ulrich as F.P. Jones Recurring cast :Charles Melton as Reggie Mantle :Hayley Law as Valerie Brown :Cody Kearsley as Moose Mason :Tiera Skovbye as Polly Cooper :Trevor Stines as Jason Blossom :Lochlyn Munro as Hal Cooper :Nathalie Boltt as Penelope Blossom Ships Het :Archerie – the ship between Valerie Brown and Archie Andrews :Archica – the ship between Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge :Barchie – the ship between Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews :Bughead – the ship between Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones :Bones – the ship between Jughead Jones and Cheryl Blossom :Cherie – the ship between Archie Andrews and Cheryl Blossom :Chetty – the ship between Betty Cooper and Chuck Clayton :Chilton – the ship between Cheryl Blossom and Dilton Doiley :Crown – the ship between Betty Cooper and Trev Brown :Lones – the ship between Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge :Regyl – the ship between Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle :Retty – the ship between Betty Cooper and Reggie Mantle :Rosie – the ship between Josie McCoy and Reggie Mantle :Southsiders – the ship between Alice Cooper and F.P. Jones :Veggie – the ship between Veronica Lodge and Reggie Mantle Slash :Jarchie – the ship between Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews :Jeggie – the ship between Reggie Mantle and Jughead Jones :Jevin – the ship between Jughead Jones and Kevin Keller :Joavin – the ship between Joaquin DeSantos and Kevin Keller :Kevarchie – the ship between Kevin Keller and Archie Andrews :Keggie – the ship between Reggie Mantle and Kevin Keller :Moovin – the ship between Kevin Keller and Moose Mason Femslash :Balerie – the ship between Betty Cooper and Valerie Brown :Beronica – the ship between Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge :Cheronica – the ship between Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom :Joval – the ship between Valerie Brown and Josie McCoy :Verosie – the ship between Josie McCoy and Veronica Lodge Trivia *Madelaine Petsch (Cheryl Blossom) ships JoavinMadelaine Petsch on Playing Cheryl Blossom, Who She's Closest to, and Fan Q&A! (March 2017) *KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships Barchie.Riverdale’s K.J. Apa on His Dye Job and Why He Ships Archie and Betty (February 2017) *So does Cole Sprouse (Jughead Jones): :"I actually really ship Betty and Archie. When I would read the Archie comics when I was younger I was rooting for Betty and Archie way over any alternative. think I would have seen that long-lived, childlike romance from two people knowing each other since youth as probably quite romantic. I am a sucker for that childhood romance narrative"Sprouse Talks About Playing Jughead (April 2017) Media ►The Riverdale Crack Notes and references Category:Riverdale